


Angel's Lullaby (daddy!2P!France x mommy!Reader)

by eroticincubi



Series: Francis and Me [7]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Breastfeeding, Comfort, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction, lullaby, midnight feeding, mommy and baby love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond between mommy and baby is the most precious gift in the known universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Lullaby (daddy!2P!France x mommy!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> ****WARNING**:** There is a **bonding moment** between mother and baby in the form of **breastfeeding** , if you feel uncomfortable/sensitive with this, then I will suggest that you either skip that part or don't read the fic at all. I wrote this mainly to show that the bond between a mother and her child is one of nature's most beautiful things. Thanks.
> 
> [Angel's Lullaby](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/CslOzGBt4ng) \- Reba McEntire

You wake up to the sound of a bawling baby over the video baby monitor at the bedside table. Evangeline was only two weeks old and she was already so opinionated for such a tiny thing. Gently tossing the warm covers off of your body you try to get up only to find an arm had been anchoring you down. A tiny smile lifts the corners of your lips as you detach yourself from the arm as carefully as you could without disturbing the man who had been spooning you earlier.

Exiting your bedroom you walk across to the smaller room adjacent to the master bedroom where you enter then walk over to the white and pink bassinet where your daughter was currently demanding to be fed and to have her mother comfort her.

“Oh Miss Eva,” you coo softly as you first check to see if she needed a clean diaper, which she didn’t and you now  lift her up into your arms to gently rock her as you begin to pace back and forth across the room.

Evangeline’s wails slowly came to a stop; the warmth of your body seems to pacify her for the moment until she begins to whine and fuss then she makes little hungry sounds and nuzzles her mouth toward your chest where she knew she could find food.

Walking over to the rocking chair, which was facing the lace curtain window, you sit comfortably while holding the tiny baby in one arm and with your other hand you tug open at the clip on your blouse to allow your milk heavy breast to become free of the confined fabric.

With a little help from you, Evangeline latches on quickly and suckles happily; her tiny belly now begins to fill with food while you sing to her softly, _“Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace. Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face, one sweet angel sleeping in my arms…”_

As you sing, you could feel Evangeline starting to relax, her tiny hand now resting over the swell of your breast which makes you smile as you enjoy this bonding time with your little one.

_“You are the promise I knew God would keep, you are the gift that makes my world complete. And you'll never know how much I love you…”_

With one foot you carefully rock the chair back and forth then with your free hand you gingerly caress the back of your baby’s head, feeling the small fine silken hair under your palm.

_”But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through. Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why…”_

Feeling your daughter’s tiny body relaxing completely, her suckling mouth slows until she was no longer feeding. You look down to see her face turn up toward yours, her perfect tiny lips purse together in sleep. Evangeline had look so much like her father at that moment that a warm comfort spreads across your chest which now reaches your lips and it forms into a smile of pure content.

_“…so dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby.”_

Re-closing the flap on your blouse, you now lift the baby so that her cheek was resting against your left shoulder. One of your hands tucks under her bottom and your other hand begins to rub and stroke the tiny back to further comfort her.

_“You'll never know how much I love you; I'll keep on telling you my whole life through. I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why… so dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby."_

You feel a warm firm hand on your right shoulder giving the muscle a soft squeeze. Turning your head you gently nuzzle the back of that squeezing hand with your cheek affectionately; the quiet comfort of that hand touching you elates you.

“Come back to bed,” Francis grumbles and gently tugs away that same hand on your shoulder to rumple at your hair, “Eva’s already asleep.”

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“Tch, apart from your squawking over the monitor,” at this you glare at him, you absolutely were _not_ squawking, “I’ve never realize just how empty the bed can be without you.”

You smile up at him before you raise yourself to your feet and gingerly place the now sleeping baby back into her bassinet. Taking your hand into his, Francis brings your hand to his lips and kisses at the knuckles before he leads you back to your bed room where he softly kisses your lips. Just as you begin to think that this was going lead up to something more, he tucks you back into bed and wraps one arm around your middle once more before closing his eyes. With a smile you snuggle closer to him while you sweetly give the spot between his eyebrows and the bridge of his nose a tiny kiss.

“Good night Francis,” you whisper then you close your eyes and you fall asleep once again.

…

**Author's Note:**

> The time line is about a year maybe two years in my 2P!France x Reader series. Yes this fic is pretty much a ***SPOILER***  for those of you who follow the series, SORRY! ~~Though not really.~~


End file.
